1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin stabilized carrier projectile including at least one submunition projectile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such projectiles are disclosed, for example, in Flume, "Artilleriemunition: Bessere Wirkung im Ziel" [Artillery Ammunition - Better Effect On Target], in Wehrtechnik [Defense Technology], 1985, Volume 10, pages 112-120. In this example, the carrier projectile is shot with the aid of a cannon. The carrier projectile includes two or more target seeking submunition bodies which are ejected from the projectile at a given point in time. After ejection the submunition bodies initially decelerate and experience a reduction in spin. Customarily, the reduction in velocity is effected with the aid of a parachute and the spin is reduced with the aid of so-called spin fins. As soon as the velocity and spin of the submunition bodies have been reduced to preselected values, the spin fins and the parachute required to reduce the velocity are ejected, then another parachute opens and the submunition body floats to the ground while being able to perform the rotating movement for the purpose of scanning the target area.
The prior art spin stabilized carrier projectiles have always exhibited malfunctions in their operational sequences by the trailing bottom of the carrier projectile. After ejection, the bottom of this projectile often collides with the tail end of a submunition body and either damages it or makes it unstable.
Although there is prior knowledge which has proposed to prevent interference on the part of the projectile bottom in a spin stabilized payload projectile equipped with explosive heads by throwing back the projectile bottom as a result of an impact actuated by the opening deceleration anchor mechanism, such arrangement is relatively complicated and can be used only in special cases.